Something Old
by linzackles
Summary: Maybe Caroline needs to put his promise to the test. Maybe she needs to marry a hundred men and live one thousand lives to see if he really will wait however long it will take – but first she needs to make it through the first. One-shot.


Heh. The ambiguity of this title.

Anyway. Today on my way home from college I got the idea for this one-shot (I really like the idea of Klaus stopping Caroline's wedding and I've _loved_ other fics that have done it) and sat down to write it immediately after I got home. Now usually I would write it halfway and then edit it thrice over the curse of a few days but after all the TO drama and people losing faith in Klaroline, I knew I had to post this for you guys today. So I wrote it, then did the assignment I have due today, then edited it once (so sorry for any errors).

I didn't want to fill in too many details. Besides all that Hayley baby nonsense not being a part of this universe, I didn't want to think about or include much else, for example time and place. 5x11 happened and this could take place basically any amount time after that that you see fit. Caroline's gonna marry some human dude but I didn't give him much thought either XD

To anyone losing faith in Klaroline – please don't? Haha I'm kidding but also I'm serious because if you are here then it means that you love this couple so freaking much and it actually brings genuine tears to my eyes to think of some of y'all giving up. Whether you're waiting for canon Klaroline or are just here for fanon, either is cool, just _please do not give up on Klaroline_. I am here for you and we are all here together loving this amazing couple who belong together. As long as we know that and as long as there are people creating amazing material about it, Klaroline lives on. So please know I love you guys and I love Klaroline and I will always be here popping out stories about the epicness of these two so pretty please don't go anywhere.

Finally, another story with this wedding theme is _theviolinist_'s _it takes a while to settle down _so give that a read too if you want (but after this, so your expectations aren't supremely high, because that story is amazing).

Enjoy :)

* * *

"I don't understand you," he says as she slides in.

Caroline closes the door of the limousine and looks over at him with a frown.

"Then why is it like you're the only person who does?"

The limo starts moving slowly, pulling away from her house to take them to a destination she has no idea the whereabouts of.

Klaus laughs a little. "Do you see what I mean?"

She adjusts all the tulle; crosses her ankles over each other.

"Nope."

He lets out a little sigh of frustration, still staring solidly ahead.

"It's your wedding day and you're telling me I'm the only person who understands you."

She smirks, not done teasing yet. "I'm still not sure I see your point."

He finally turns his head to return her stare, those blue eyes meeting hers for the first time in so long that it makes her breath catch.

"I'm not the man you're marrying today, Caroline."

She doesn't say anything back, just watches him watch her. His gaze has always been the most difficult thing about him to resist but now she lets herself bask in it instead of fighting against it.

"You look incredible," he says matter-of-factly.

Her eyes roam his face now, taking in that stubble that she loves running her hand over so much; his lips that do the most amazing job of meeting with hers (and ok, do a pretty amazing job anywhere on her body, really) then down to his neck where his trademark pendants lay. She remembers laying her lips on those moles right over his pulse.

His gaze hasn't moved beyond her face yet though, which prompts her response.

"Funny, considering you haven't even looked at my dress."

His eyes search her face; settle for one heartstopping moment on her lips.

"Yes, well, it isn't meant for me, now is it?"

He sounds hurt and she wants to reach out to touch him but she smirks instead. That is their game.

_You do not bother me and you're too indestructible to be hurt by anything I say._

"You sound a bit jealous."

He looks angry. His nostrils flare and he turns away.

Caroline shrugs, laying her hands in her lap neatly. She wonders where they are going; if Klaus will deliver her to the church like a good gentleman or if he will kidnap her like the wild hybrid he is.

She finds herself pondering the question with only fleeting interest – whatever isn't inside this car right this moment isn't important to her.

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asks lowly.

Her eyes flicker to his hunched form but instead of looking at her, he has his eyes pinched closed. Almost as if he is praying for one answer in particular.

She is happy that for once she can give him the right one.

"No."

That makes him spin towards her again, eyes wide.

"Then why are you doing this?"

Caroline shrugs. "I guess I've just always wanted a huge white wedding with everything in place and a massive perfect dress."

He regards her wildly; finally looks at the lavish garment she is wearing then back up at her face.

"And you don't think that's something I could have given you?" he asks with a set jaw.

She breathes, watching him thoughtfully.

"No, I don't. You aren't going to marry me, Klaus." She looks away, to the window though it is blacked out. "You probably think marriage is for frail little humans who need trivial things like rings and a piece of paper so the government will recognise them."

He's never said that to her but she feels it's very him.

In fact it's very nearly her view on things too.

Only, she was turned into a vampire at the age of seventeen. She never asked to be stuck this way for the rest of forever. She never asked for eternity and though she loves the thought of never aging or dying, she still wants to live those dreams she's had since she was an eight-year old girl. She deserves it.

And so far things had gone just like she'd thought they would. Her fiancé had spared her no expense; every single thing about this day was going to be perfect, right down to the chair covers. Caroline Forbes had made sure of that herself.

There is only one thing that is less than perfect and some could say it's the most important thing but it hardly features in Caroline's mind. She has thousands more years to marry hundreds of other guys, after all.

At least that's what she figures.

"I would have done anything you wanted."

At his confession Caroline's head whips around but he isn't looking at her anymore.

An icy hand grips her heart and for the first time since she stepped foot into this car she feels undeniably guilty.

"Klaus – "

"What is the purpose of all this, Caroline?" he interrupts.

She raises her eyebrow. "All of this? You're the one who fetched me from my house an hour before my wedding."

She won't mention that she'd spent all day looking out windows, waiting for him to appear.

He looks back at her and she sees the familiar anger bubbling just below the surface.

"You sent me an invitation. Did you really think I would attend your wedding, Caroline? That I would sit in a pew and watch you give yourself away to a random undeserving human?"

She watches him for a moment, _watches him watch her_, then smiles.

"No."

His brow jumps up in surprise. "Then what were you expecting?"

Her smile broadens. "_All this_. More or less."

He stares at her for a few more seconds, his Caroline, dressed as an angel sent to taunt him.

Then he laughs.

Caroline grins and joins him, relishing in the sound. The sound of him happy beside her once more. The sound of them together in harmony.

Her hand is on his face before she knows it and they both freeze.

Then her thumb begins to move, rubbing over his stubble. God, she's missed him.

His eyes search hers and she doesn't know what he finds but he moves closer.

Still, they're too far and she shifts herself forward, lays her free hand on his jean-covered thigh.

His eyes widen and he leans into her touch, moving even closer. Now they're breathing each other's air. He's had a drink before coming to meet her and she's glad that he will taste just the slightest bit like scotch.

He picks up the tiniest wisp of hair and places it behind her ear.

"Are you going to be upset if I ruin your makeup?" he asks.

Caroline bites at the inside of her lip, lit up by the fact that he cares enough to ask. Lit up by what his question implies.

"I'd be upset if you didn't," she replies.

He doesn't waste another second, his lips crashing into hers immediately.

She's not proud of the whimpers she makes as his mouth claims her for himself and she's even less proud of the way she pulls him in nearer, desperately, but for the moment she can't bring herself to care.

Her hand slides from his face up into his hair and she grasps at it as she sucks hungrily at his tongue. His hands skip past all the tulle and go to her bare shoulders where they sear across her skin. When his thumbs send electricity through her collar bones she knows what he's going to do so she beats him to it.

Pulling her lips away from his, she alternates between kissing and nipping on the tender skin at his throat. Klaus groans as her name falls from his lips and she feels proud of herself. So proud that she confidently drags her other hand up, slowly, until it lands on his buckle.

But she's only teasing.

She lets her fingers drift to the edge of his top then pulls both her hands away from him.

She smirks at his tortured expression before leaning in close to whisper into his ear.

"Take it off."

He wasn't expecting her words and the surprise is etched all over his face when she shifts backwards, watching him with lustful eyes.

He licks his lips quickly, still watching her as if for confirmation, before he reaches back and pulls his Henley up over his head and off his body. It lands near the ice bucket and Caroline inconspicuously kicks off her shoes, loving how free she feels.

How free he makes her feel.

Her eyes skim over his abs – _god he has an amazing body _– then meets with his.

He's watching her carefully and she feels the need to surprise him again. So she quickly dips her head and places her first kiss just above his buckle.

Klaus' body bucks out in surprise and Caroline smiles before shooting out her tongue.

"Caroline," he calls out huskily.

She moves her hands up over his front, caressing his chest as her mouth languidly follows their path. Klaus sighs, reluctantly sitting backwards as she continues her journey.

His hands jump to her hair and first he growls in frustration but in a few seconds he's pulling at the pins, shaking out the little pearls and digging his fingers into her scalp. Caroline freezes with her mouth against the hard plane of his chest at the sensation.

She couldn't care less about her hair.

He's running his hands through it and Caroline half-heartedly hopes that it looks beautifully curled instead of like a frizzy mess but in a moment she puts her lips to his again and all is forgotten.

Klaus gasps into her mouth and she should've seen it coming because he hates losing control like that, but she's surprised when he uses his hold in her hair to pull her head back roughly.

She looks up at him, panting, as she watches his eyes change to the black and gold that sends shivers down her spine.

She's breathing heavily and is about to tell him that it hurts, a little, but then his lips crash back onto hers and it's all she can think about or feel. And she's glad he's supporting her because her entire body goes limp as he bites and sucks at her mouth greedily.

She loses herself in him, for a few moments.

For a few moments it isn't clear where she begins and where he ends or where she even is. She's not sure she is the Caroline Forbes who will have to climb out any minute now and say her nuptials to some man who is not Klaus Mikaelson.

She is not her, not just her, and she loves it.

Her eyes jolt open when his fangs slash across her bottom lip, drawing blood.

He pulls away at the smell and she expects to see guilt in his eyes but all she sees is deep black hunger. Ringed in that gold.

So she pulls her tongue across her lip slowly, seductively, lapping up her own blood. Klaus watches, enchanted, before leaning back into her and sucking at the tiny wound on her lip.

"_Klaus_," she manages to growl out.

The wound closes quickly and Caroline lopes her arms around Klaus' neck before falling backwards, bringing him down with her. He sucks in a breath then stops breathing altogether when her hands find his buckle again.

She has it and his flyer undone in seconds and he hovers over her with wild eyes as he watches her push his jeans down his hips impatiently.

Suddenly he leans back on his haunches and Caroline is about to protest when he places an open palm to the limo's divider and smacks against it roughly.

"How much longer, mate?" Klaus calls, his voice straining in frustration.

Caroline watches him with a small smile. For a second there she'd forgotten that they're in a moving car with another person.

"Two minutes till our destination, sir," the driver replies.

Klaus turns to look at Caroline again and her beauty overwhelms him for the slightest of seconds before his eyes re-adjust to her brilliant light. She is a white angel against the black interior of his limousine, her dress fanned all around her as her soft blond locks splay around her head.

And she's smiling at him – _god help him, she's smiling at him_ – and he does not know how he managed to stay away for so long. She is magic and perfection and he only has this one chance to make sure she doesn't go back.

He knows he must wreck her; must ruin her for anyone else.

But they are just right for each other because he knows that no matter how much he destructs, she will always be her.

She is still smiling as she looks up at him and she thinks: he failed.

Because yes, she wanted a grand old wedding but long-term she needed to test out his promise, to see if he really had been willing to wait for her however long it would take.

So he's failed. But she cannot find it in herself to care, especially not when he's looking at her the way he is right now.

Besides.

_I would have done anything you wanted._

He is irrevocably at her beck and call and isn't that the same thing?

Klaus lowers himself to her slowly, his eyes roving over her dress, looking for a way to get her out of it.

"Where are we going?" she asks suddenly, breaking the moment a little.

His hands are roaming down her body, curling around to her back where he finds the laced ribbon holding her dress together.

"On something of a detour. I hope your fiancé expects tardiness," he teases with a sexy little smirk.

She doesn't know. She doesn't care. The man who awaits her at the end of the aisle is a distant thought as Klaus' hands rip violently at her grand wedding dress, pulling it apart at the seams. It pops and tears as the car comes to a halt.

There is the slam of a car door as the driver climbs out.

She wonders idly where they have stopped but the thought soon leaves her mind as Klaus begins to pull the big fanfare of tulle away from her. She doesn't have to shift or move; he takes it right off her.

And then she is before him in her lingerie and her secret is out. Because beneath her dress is not the ivory lace for a wedding night but black silk – he was right, the dress hadn't been for him, but this is.

For him, always for him.

His eyes travel down her body and she almost laughs when he they land on her thigh.

He drags a single finger up her leg, scorching his way up her thigh until it lands on her garter.

She bites her lip, cocks her head, coy. "Do you like it?"

Klaus' other hand is already moving up her body, underneath the silk to run along her stomach and move up higher.

"Oh, sweetheart. _I do_."

* * *

"Done," Caroline announces when she's pulled her hair into a messy bun.

From outside Klaus opens the door and she steps out to join him, feeling strange in only her lingerie and Klaus' jacket.

The cold air hits her and though it doesn't bother her, she does notice that the sky is darkening. She wonders how late she is to her wedding.

Her eyes move from Klaus, who is smiling sappily at her, to the expanse in front of her. They are parked on some kind of asphalt and not too far away from them stands a jet, ready and waiting.

Her jaw drops and her head whips to Klaus. He's no longer smiling but looking at her thoughtfully, weighing up her reaction.

"This is where we were coming the whole time? You never planned on taking me back, did you?" she asks testily.

Klaus looks troubled by her question. "I wouldn't take you anywhere against your will, love. This is your decision. If you want to go back, I'll take you."

Of course he would. Because all he ever wants to do is please her, no matter whether that means coming to her graduation or her wedding or delivering her to a man he already hates based on principle alone.

She stands, still flabbergasted, and thinks. Thinks about the way he touched her and kissed her and took her to unbelievable highs. Thinks about how she is never more happy than when she is with him. Thinks about the irreparable state her dress is in on the floor of the limousine.

He watches her falter.

"If you need more persuasion, we can always climb back in," he says suggestively, gesturing his head to the limo.

Caroline blushes and looks around, sees the jet again.

_I'll take you. Wherever you want._

She struggles with herself for a second; struggles for the words.

"Klaus," she starts and he knows.

It is a rejection, just like it has been every other time he has made this offer. And yet he is aware with every fibre in his thousand year old body that he will make it a million more times. He will allow this lucky fool to have her and he will come to her before every other wedding she wants to have and he will make love to her and offer himself to her once more.

Caroline's rejection has always stung and now it claws at his dead heart vengefully but he knows that he will bear the flagellations of a thousand years if that is how long it takes her to accept him. His heart is ancient, after all, and has taken many beatings; he is more than willing to bleed oceans if it is what will make her happy. As long as _her_ heart remains full; as long as she is fulfilled.

He wants the life for her that she wants for herself and he will not allow his love to cage her.

"Klaus," she starts again. "I'm standing here in my lingerie in the middle of a landing pad because you stole me away from attending my own wedding. There's a guy who paid millions for the wedding of my dreams waiting for me right now. Waiting for me to come say that I'm going to love him and cherish him for the rest of my life."

He is hanging to her every word because each means something; each he can commit to memory and hold on to until the next time she will allow him see her; allow him to taste more of her sweet rejection.

"I can't say those words," she continued and Klaus' eyes widened. "What I'm saying is…"

Caroline cut herself off, rubbed her hands over his jacket that she was enrobed in, surrounded by his intoxicating scent.

"_What I'm saying is_ that I'm standing here in my lingerie in the middle of a landing pad and there is nothing I want more in the entire world than to get on that plane with you and never come back."

She stepped closer to him, laying a hand on his chest.

"I don't want some guy. I want _you_. I'm done playing games," she admitted softly. "I just… want you."

Klaus stood frozen, waiting for the rest. The part where she would say that he didn't understand what she was truly saying; that she needed him to leave. But she didn't.

She stood there silently, his Caroline – _his _Caroline? – watching him with wide blue eyes.

"You still want me too, right?" she asked uncertainly when he still stood immobile.

Klaus could almost have laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the question but when he saw her sheepish accompanying smile he knew there was nothing more important than setting her mind at ease as fast as possible.

So he placed his lips to hers, softly and tenderly for once. Because for a moment he was just a man the girl had chosen, not the bastard hybrid who repelled everyone.

Only she didn't want soft and tender. She pushed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in closer to deepen the kiss. Klaus groaned and sped them up against the limo.

They both lost themselves and it was only when he was between her legs, pushing his jacket from her shoulders when Caroline regained her presence of mind and pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Um, your driver's standing right over there," Caroline reminded him and herself.

Klaus spared a glance over his shoulder and sure enough there stood Tim next to the jet's staircase, awaiting orders.

A slow grin spread across Klaus' face and Caroline couldn't help one from spreading across hers too.

_She finally had him._

Klaus pulled a thumb across her cheek tenderly then reluctantly extricated himself from her body.

"Then perhaps we should climb aboard."

Caroline scoffed. "You're the only one who's going to be doing any climbing."

Klaus frowned in confusion and Caroline rolled her eyes like her meaning was obvious.

"You know you're carrying me across that threshold."

Klaus laughed loudly as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers, beginning to pull her along, straight ahead into their future.

"Well. I suppose that will make it easier to throw you on the bed and ravish you."

Caroline's giggle echoed across the distance.


End file.
